


First Day of School: First Love

by dainochild



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blasphemy of the highest crackiest callibre, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Weeb Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>buries face in hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School: First Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Written for an anon on tumblr with the prompt "GOD/SATAN HIGH SCHOOL AU". i have no idea why i decided to weeb it up, but now in 2015: regret + i'm sorry.

"AH NO IT’S ALREADY THAT O’CLOCK?!!?" I shout. "GABBY-NII-CHAN, WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

"There’s no point in life without love," Gabriel replies.

"Baka!!!!!"

I barely have time to put on my cute school uniform. I have to skip breakfast which means running to school with toast in my mouth but not eating it because I don’t actually eat carbs unless it’s someone’s birthday.

My name is Lucifer Morningstar! I’m 16 years old and a first year at Heaven High School. My favourite subjects are art, home ec and gym. I’m very athletics!! I hate nerd classes like history and maths. Gabriel really likes them, but he’s going through his second year of middle school syndrome emo phase. I have five other brothers and we all live together in a big house, but we don’t have any parents! We’re okay though, we make by okay. Don’t ask me how though, that’s my secret!!!!!!!

As I’m running to school there’s cherry blossoms everywhere. The petals are pink. Pink is my favourite colour! Michael tells me to stop that so I painted my nails pink and sometimes for fun I stab Michael with them and set him on fire! ^.^

But KYAAA!!! I TRIP ON THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS!! ORE-SAMA BAKA DA YO!!!! but before i fall over and end up so hurt i need to go to the hospital (which isn’t dramatic, baka!! this is japan, GPs are all in hospitals!! GET EDUCATED, BAKA!!!) strong arms catch me!

I gasp and look up into amazing eyes………

"God-senpai," I gasp.

then i pass out.

TO BE CONTINUED……… (when daino is given an offering of $500 or more)


End file.
